


[pentagon] : runaway

by hiddenclawsof



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, I included hyojong because why not, Multi, Other, Pentagon, This is basically just hui and jinho doing everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: One wants to live a life of his own, one wants to let go of all the things that's holding him back, one just wanted to pursue his passion without the need of other's approval, and the rest are all just feeling the same- that was why they chose to run far away, until they can no longer look back.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a narrative that was inspired by the song runaway of pentagon and the concept of the music videos showed through the aesthetics of runaway and like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho just wanted to be alone, but a man inside the subway train wouldn't let him do that.

Jinho never once looked back and just ran away from all the responsibilities he had as a son. He was once a well-known singer from a very famous agency, but after debuting and showcasing his talent once, everything felt like a miss.

The light he's been reaching went all way too far, as if it dares him to come and chase it; but he was tired. That was why he stopped looking at it and for it. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the burning passion in his chest die.

He failed and now, he  _ is  _ a failure.

He worked for multiple jobs- as a back-up singer, vocal trainer, even a waiter at a famous barbecue shop near his small apartment. Even though the paycheck he receives is quite a crap, he took a grip on them with a gritting teeth, ran towards the nearest bank and deposited it in his whining bank account.

He may have starved himself multiple times already for wanting to save some money in order to produce a song. He will do just anything, literally anything, just for him to sing again.

And if that dedication won't touch people's hearts right now, maybe someone's heart will be.

But right now, all he ever did was keep his thin wallet on his pocket and turn his hand phone off to stop receiving multiples of calls and texts from the people who  _ allegedly  _ cares about him. All he ever wanted was peace, thus peace shall he get.

He watched the mountains go by him very fast, the sun was nearly approaching the space in between the two land forms and his head feels so light. Without knowing what he should do, he stayed there at his subway seat, letting the fate decide for him.

After all, he already lost the sense of direction.

It actually feels a little bit colder now that it's spring. Though he waited for the snow to fall and beautify the sad faces of the people he's currently observing, such miracles aren't bound to happen ever so often, that was why, he silently wished.

He wished for the snow to come and for this to end. He just wished for his world to stop spinning and let him take a rest. He badly needs it.

He looked around and saw people busy on their phones, some are watching dramas, most of the school girls are watching live shows of their favorite boy group and some are just typing furiously on their phones.

Without knowing each other's stories, Jinho was really fascinated with the fact that music can touch people's lives without being there and pull up some empathy and tears from their eyes. When he decided to become a singer, he didn't think about anything else, and as selfish as he might be, he almost took all the fortune his family has, just for him to be a successful one.

But is he? No, he's not, and maybe that was why he chose to run away.

And  _ never  _ look back.

There was a small chuckle he heard beside him. He knew that there was plenty of space left when he sat to maintain a good amount of physical distance, and what bothers him is the fact the he can hear this man's laugh, loud and clear, that was why he snapped his head at him, ready to glare at him to stay away.

But instead of seeing a goofy smile plastered on the man's face, a rather sad eyes welcomed his gaze.

Immediately, his eyebrows scrunched down and checked this man.

With shabby eyebrows, dark hair, puffy eyes and shaking hands, Jinho snapped his head back to where it was to avoid looking like a creep and forgave the  _ sad  _ man from getting inside his personal space.

But the more he tried to ignore him, the more he was bothered by it; and when the chuckle came on again and rung his ears, he was to speak to him but was cut off, "yeah I know, I'm irritating, you don't have to rub it in," by the man who just looks so sad.

Jinho just sighed and decided to not speak, trying to lure himself in the approaching station. He doesn't know where to go nor what to do after this event, if only the sunset will give him some sort of signal or sign, he'll gladly accept it.

He felt a hand touched his fully clothed arm, he turned around knowing that it was the same man from earlier, and even if he was mean, he wouldn't scold the sad man because he still has a tender heart.

"Do you want to get off to the next station?" Jinho thought it was a booty call from a stranger and he would lie if he told you that he never felt a shiver run down his spine.

He was sure to stand up and run from the creep, but immediately stopped when he heard what was coming from his mouth, "let's run away  _ together _ ," and the sad eyes forced itself an eye smile.

Jinho couldn't muster up to respond to the statement. All he could ever do was stare at his eyes and blink abruptly to try and deduce whether what he's hearing was of any reality, but the man in front of him seemed sure, and  _ that  _ makes it scary for Jinho.

Allowing the man to hold on to his forearm and force the sobs in his stomach, Jinho realized that it was not the confidence that makes the man ask him for this, it was desperation.

"What's your name?" Jinho mumbled through his small and ragged breaths while he tries to shift his position to stand up.

"I'm Hui, and I mean it," the hand gripped on Jinho's forearm harder and Jinho wanted to go away and escape.

"Let us run away from our  _ hells, _ " Hui urged the smaller man for the nth time and pleadingly looked into his eyes.

Call Jinho crazy for doing this, but there is just something about Hui that connects to him. Even if it only took them minutes to see each other and know each other, Jinho never felt this from anybody else.

And as crazy thought as it may be, he definitely agreed to Hui's request.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui wanted to get to know Jinho more, so he did.

When they left the subway station, Jinho could never understand why was he able to trust a man he just met that easily. Though it also surprises him, he's really just doubting himself right now if his decision was even right at all.

Feeling the quite heavy bag pack he has by messily touching its straps, Hui could tell that Jinho was more than surprised of his offer.

Hui was able to tell that Jinho was just like him. Someone who's just running away from everything not because they wanted to start anew, but rather to stop being responsible for their lives. Hui could tell that Jinho was really tired, not because he had dark eye circles nor he has a very droopy pair of eyes, but rather the way Jinho was awed with every thing they pass by.

Hui was able to tell because he was just like Jinho.

That was why it was very easy for him to ready himself in spending this journey with an another man like Jinho, although he doesn't even know his name yet.

"Hey," Hui turned to Jinho who was fidgeting his hands, "May I know what your name is?" and stopped his tracks that made Jinho abruptly stop too.

Jinho looked everywhere else but Hui's eyes, he wanted to get out of this place and ran. He's feeling a bit lost even if this was his country. He wanted to feel home, and at home.

"I'm Jinho."

When Jinho finally told Hui his name, he could only gave him a weak smile. The smile that turned the creases of Hui's eyes more visible, the same smile that brings warmth to the people that sees them.

Those eyes that welcomed Jinho with everything that he has.

Feeling really bad, Jinho mustered a small smile and finally looked up at Hui's eyes, "I was a former idol," he started, "But luck doesn't really like me so I stopped being one," he continued and fidgeted more, "And now I am here, running away with _you_."

Hui carefully listened to him, enough to make Jinho feel comfortable to speak about himself and not felt crept out by him. Just an enough amount to set a distance between them but feel each other's warmth in this cold night.

Hui saw the light from the busy road getting dark and quickly look for a place where both of them could spend the night with. Neither of them know where they were, both of them just let each other decide for what they are about to do.

When Hui was able to see a neon purple and red light, signaling for a cheap hotel, he immediately used his head to point it out to Jinho, "I am going to tell you bits about myself too, but do you mind if we spend the night there?"

Jinho was able to locate the same thing Hui was pointing at, and despite the wide eyes response he gave to Hui, he softly chuckled and agreed. _There's nothing to lose, Jinho_ , he thought.

Staring mostly at nowhere, they both proceeded inside the lone building and checked in with the cheapest room out there. After getting inside the room with a single queen sized bed, they dropped their bag packs down and went anywhere, just not beside each other.

Clearly feeling the awkwardness around the two of them.

But Hui was the first one to break down the ice, something of which that he was always able to do, even _before_. Hui turned around to Jinho getting a cup of water from the faucet and sat on the chair allocated on the corner of the room.

"I write songs," he started and Jinho immediately turned his head towards him, "Do you want to sing them?" he casually offered.

Though Jinho knew that it was just a friendly remark, it felt a lot to him at that point, because singing is everything to him, and the fact that he let go of everything before running away, burns his chest and wrecks him.

"But I don't sing anymore," Jinho replied and put the glass down on the sink before sitting on the counter that is just near enough for the two of them to hear each other.

Hui just smiled at the figure of the smaller one and relaxed himself with the comfort of the chair, "Yes, I know, but maybe you can sing my songs?"

Jinho momentarily stopped and focused his gaze on Hui's smiling face. He was envious of how carefree Hui looks like right now, though it bothers him _why_.

"I write songs and most of them were rejected. Some of my songs were stolen and here I am," he plastered the same smile on his face, looking dejected as ever.

He wasn't as bitter as people ought him to be whenever his songs play at music TV shows and he wasn't credited. He just really felt useless because he didn't knew any better and that the company that he was writing for would simple just let his talent slide like that.

He's just sad and he pours all that sadness in his music, even if it does him no better.

He was not sure of how good Jinho could be as a singer, but as the both of them talked and talked about their lives and what they were, he was starting to get a good grasp of it. Something of which he couldn't pin point, and that was the point where he decided that this journey would be much more interesting.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui wanted to see Wooseok, but he's worried of how Jinho will react.

Waking up from the clenching feeling he's had in his chest, he quickly gripped on to the loose sheet of the bed, startling the older man beside him. Felt his neck wet by his sweat, a warm hand approached his shoulder, making him jerk up.

"Hey, _it's fine_ ," Jinho muttered through his hooded sleepy eyes.

Looking frantically at the lights that were once blinking, now stayed still and the new companion he had, he slowly tried to catch his ragged breath.

"I'm sorry," Hui apologized to Jinho as he abruptly stood up.

Walking towards the sink and grabbing a cup, Hui desperately filled it with water and gulped down every last bit of it, even if the water slipped and left his chest wet.

Jinho could only watch. Not knowing what to do nor how to calm Hui down, he stayed there, still, watching every movement of Hui. Jinho didn't know what got him to lie beside Hui who was once a stranger, and calmly close his eyes to imagine things and slowly drift to sleep.

The both have talked about a lot of things. They knew each other's birthday, hometown, even the family members they have. Hui had also gave him the names of the few songs he's produced. They both tried their best to learn about anything that will make them feel closer, _just anything_.

Hui heaved a sigh and slapped his cheeks to wake up, startling Jinho who now had his eyes wide open at the sudden sound.

"Hwitaek, what are you _doing?_ "

Forming a small smile at his lips, Hui turned around and looked at the older, "I'm just having demons," and tried to dismiss it with his hand.

Walking towards the end of the bed, Hui sat and stared at the clock ticking. He wants to meet _him_ already and introduce him to Jinho. He wants to feel and touch a presence of someone who's known him deeply. He just wants to see Wooseok right now.

"Say hyung, do you want to go back to sleep?" Hui muttered under his breath and stared at the clock, counting the number of ticks it will make.

Jinho felt warm, something of which he wasn't able to feel before. In this small room where everything is unfamiliar, even the actual location is unusual, he felt warmer than when he's inside the company's practice room, torturing him to dance.

Of course, he wanted to sleep, but sensing the creeping feelings Hui has been holding, he wanted to listen. He wanted to get to know _him_ better.

If that would make Hui feel a little bit better about himself.

"No, you can talk to me anytime," Jinho replied then shifted his seat to meet the back of Hui.

After waiting for enough long minutes, Hui's trembling lips finally calmed down, making him able to form sentence, "I sometimes have nightmares of something dark that I couldn't make an image of, they're figures."

Jinho didn't say anything but kept his lips firm, watching Hui's shadow moving at the effect of the low light of the lamp.

"It doesn't do anything to me, but it scares me, it felt like it's breaking me apart," as if feeling the same pain again, Hui held a hand to his neck down to his left chest, almost pointing to the part where he feels the pain.

"When I count them, they're ten," Hui closed his eyes.

Jinho wanted to move closer to Hui and try to pat his back in an attempt of comfort and encouragement to go further, but he chose to _stay_ there. Waiting might be a chore to other people but waiting for Hui this midnight didn't seem like a chore to him.

For a reason, Jinho _enjoyed_ waiting.

"And one time, I saw a face there," Hui squeezed the lids of his eyes, imagining the same face he saw from his nightmare. _Wooseok-ah_ , Hui mumbled to himself.

"There is actually someone who wanted to come with us," he first introduced without bothering to lie down his back from slouching.

He _stayed_ there, like Jinho

Jinho was surprised, but the look of surprise eventually went away when he realized about what he's getting himself into right now. He was expecting. A lot.

People around him said that he could debut as a solo. His looks were great, his singing skills are incomparable and his charming is enough to make him as a solo artist, but he chose to be with a _group_.

A place where he could belong.

Did he feel belong in this place having Hui beside him? No. But he knew that Hui would slowly reside and feel his heart light again if it was near Hui's safe zone and if that would do _that_ to Hui, then maybe it can also do _that_ to him.

He wasn't hopeless. He just stopped hoping.

But seeing Hui made him think that it wasn't the end.

Running away doesn't end him, it actually _begins_ something inside him.

That was why he said, "What's his name?" indicating that he was fine with it.

The tensed shoulder of Hui relaxed at the soothing voice of Jinho. Smiling from ear to ear, he turned around and showed Jinho his vulnerable side.

"Wooseok, he's younger than us. I was actually talking to him when we were in the train--"

Jinho smiled listening to Hui's rambles. He absorbed every info he could've to expect everything there is to expect from the said man. He somehow _knew_ that he will enjoy this.

"Please don't scold him when you see him," Hui pleaded at the listening man beside him.

"Why would I?"

"He's just scarred, hyung," Hui finally turned around to face Jinho.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinwon only planned to watch, but his next actions surprised him instead.

When the morning finally came in their room by the window, Jinho was first to stand and wash himself up, leaving Hui to sleep more after their  _ very  _ long night. When he came inside the bathroom white walls, he couldn't help but stare at his reflection at the mirror.

Looking at his hair damped that almost poked his eye due to its length, all he could ever do was sigh. He was losing weight and he knew that.

But it's not like he  _ cares _ .

It was almost a day ago since he left his small apartment and his friends, most especially his family. It was approximately a day ago, when he had  _ met  _ Hui in the subway, and though he wasn't expecting his life to change in a mere day, he knew, and he will never kid himself about it, Hui will definitely change things for him.

He put the cheap shampoo onto his hair, making sure to leave some for the younger later. He rubbed and scratched his scalp, just something to keep the dirt away and to  _ keep  _ him feeling things _. _ He washed it off and began to brush his teeth with the toothbrush left in the room. He scrubbed his body with the soap, and finally, he was done cleansing himself, like how cleansed his life for the decision of  _ running away _ .

After dressing up, he went outside of the bathroom and looked up to see if Hui is yet to be awake. Assuming that he was, Jinho made sure to never leave a sound and just walked towards his bag.

Feeling the fabric that holds his things, he thought that it was almost screaming at him. Telling him that every bit of his decision was wrong and that he should turn back. An ample amount of cloth changes, and money is what will make him go through this till the end.

He swallowed every urge to  _ run  _ again because inside this room was Hui.

"I should've brought more clothes with me," Jinho mumbled through his breath.

Hui was awoken by the sound of the shower used by Jinho, but he stayed still and closed his eyes. He was reminiscing and thinking about the things that he would do now that he doesn't even have a plan.

He was starting to feel afraid.

He wishes for someone to know  _ that _ .

For the first time in his life, he gave up the things that he thought he would be so much more than willing to die for. He will not be able to listen to his songs for the next few years, and that fact scares him more than his situation right now.

"Hey hyung," Hui turned his head towards the older and opened his eyes, watching him scavenge his bag for some form of food.

"Hmmm?" Jinho who was startled, didn't look back at Hui but evidently shook for a while.

"Should we get out of here, eat and meet up with my friend?" Hui suggested as he stood up and brushed his hair away from his forehead, getting ready to take a bath.

Jinho didn't stop, he still rummaged through his bag just to get something to fill his satiety, "I actually don't have cash with me, I have to withdraw," he replied to Hui as he got closer to Jinho to get his clothes out from his bag.

"I'll take care of it," assuring the older before getting inside the bathroom and clean himself.

Hui didn't mind spending money, not because he was giving any pity to Jinho but because he has something more than Jinho. His production may not be copyrighted, but at least, his lyrics were, and Hui wasn't one to keep all his belongings to him.

He was always willing to share.

That was why he shared a  _ part  _ of himself to Jinho.

When they both got out of the cheap hotel, they were welcomed by the warm rays of sun and the cold air of this spring morning. They both frantically looked around and downtown, until they were able to spot an old ramen house.

Jinho wasn't one to complain, but at least a little bit of shyness pooled up inside him and ended up suggesting the cheapskate restaurant where Hui could only smile.

He felt the  _ sincerity _ and he's grateful to Jinho for that.

Ordering the cheapest of them, Jinho slurped the soup and gnawed the artificial noodle. Mumbling bits of, "Oh God, delicious," the younger watched him earnestly.

Never knowing that watching someone eating would give him a sense of comfort. Maybe Jinho wasn't the crazy one between the two of them, maybe it was  _ him _ .

A young waiter was watching the only customers they have for this morning. He watched every movement, like it  _ interests  _ him. He saw the glints of their eyes whenever they share a short conversation. He saw the small smiles formed by their lips and the fidgeting they did underneath the table.

To him, they were all  _ visible,  _ something of which that the  _ two  _ could deny but obvious to the others.

He heard the chef call his name and he immediately turned around and went inside the kitchen, " _ Shinwon,  _ they asked for some tofu and egg, go bring these to them," and Shinwon eventually followed.

Holding the two small plates on both of his hand, he walked slowly towards the two and when his presence was felt, the man with the mullet hair just greeted him with an eye-smile and a small thanks. Feeling warm with the smile he had just witnessed, Shinwon  _ swore  _ to see that from now on.

After bowing his head to the two, he turned around and ran to the employee's room. Making sure to catch his leftovers and stuffs, he took his uniform off his body and wore his black cap.

He went outside and waited.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinwon didn't know that a stare could run a shiver through his skin, and that is until he met Jinho.

Minutes have passed and Shinwon was starting to get irritated.

"Who the hell takes up too much time to eat by the way?" He said, agitated to the situation at hand.

He was searching over the people passing by him. Watching them go to their agendas at this time never interested him, not even a _bit_. If only he could get an actual job, maybe he wouldn't stay in this restaurant, with a shitty paycheck, but with a good boss.

He didn't know the reason why he was actually saving money. He was fine living inside a dirty apartment that is just the size of his body. With a low ceiling bathroom, it didn't bother him when he had to sometimes slouch, just to wash his hair.

He was fine living like that, and there is nothing that he wanted to complain about

He was just looking for a meaning.

Waking up everyday, all he could ever see was this black and white world where people could smile, frown, laugh, cry, but never did it arouse some sort of feeling inside him. Maybe he was just not feeling anything, maybe he's just an asshole-- or maybe he's just everything people could name him of, _he didn't know himself either._

There was no exact explanation why he ran outside after he saw _his_ smile. He just wanted to.

Shinwon knew that the two were strangers. It wouldn't need a genius to tell that either. But he was _envious_ of them.

He was envious of how they can laugh and talk like that without giving each other the benefit of the doubt. He was envious of how they can look so broken, yet look at each other like they're the only thing that matters right now.

He was envious of how they were able to get meanings in their life in that exact moment, something of which that he wasn't able to do for years.

When he heard the door open, he didn't waste any time and went near the talking two men. Visible to their faces is the satisfaction. Resided on their cheeks was the upward curve formed by their lips and their eyes, _trust_ Shinwon, their eyes speak so much about them.

Jinho and Hui looked at each other first before looking at the tall man with his black cap on. No one bothered to say something nor tear the tension off them, they stayed there and stared.

Being able to recognize who the person was in front of him, Hui immediately beamed up a smile, "You're the waiter inside, right?" and bowed his head slightly in an attempt to be friendly.

Shinwon pursed his lips tight and stared, forcing in his brain the details of how they look and how they act. He replied with a slight nod and turned his eyes to Jinho, feeling himself captured, "take me to anywhere you both are going to, just _please_ ," and bowed.

Shock evidently filled the atmosphere and Jinho stopped twitching. His hands desperately clung on to somethingㅡ _Hui's hand_.

Hui who struggled at first, froze and turned his wide eyes at the older, but the more he study Jinho's facial features that seem to exhibit his emotions more than his words, the more he calmed his nerves down making him tighten up his hand wrapped on the smaller one's.

That action pushed Jinho to speak, or at least to open his mouth and closed it again, but Shinwon was _determined_.

Clenching his teeth and almost gritting them, Shinwon lowered his bow and speak once again, " _Please_ , bring me with you."

Jinho's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what to say.

But not everywhere and everytime, one has to know what to say.

That was why he brought his hand up and placed it on the head of the brunette. Feeling the fabric of the cap that covered the strands of his soft hair flatten due to the sudden weight. He tapped it twice and then thrice. He smiled, softly, and held Shinwon's jaw inside his palm.

Turning it upward to finally look into his eyes, Shinwon let himself fall into the orbs.

With the cold eyes of Jinho that seemed to look at Shinwon with utmost disgust, Shinwon never thought that a stare could run a shiver over his body.

Until he met Jinho.

"I am Jinho and the man I am holding is Hui," Jinho started. Contrary to the smile in his lips was his dark eyes, " _are you willing to run away with us?_ "

Shinwon literally bobbed his head up and down, watching the once dark, cold eyes of Jinho, turning into something warmer and lighter.

 _Fucking facade_. He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Wooseok was backed down by someone smaller.

Jinho made sure to keep an eye on Shinwon because he's more than weirded out right now. He knew that he isn't one to talk because he slept with a man whom he just met, but _something_ about Shinwon was setting him off the edge.

He wouldn't judge, for sure, but he thought that maybe it is just right of him to think more than twice, now that they're basically three men, with their heavy backpacks on, walking across the dark alleyway, looking for a place that Hui wanted to reside to.

None of the two companions of Hui were excited to where they're about to go to. All they've been meaning to do is to sit, relax their legs, prevent it from cramping, and just close their eyes to sleep for a blink. _Just that_.

But Hui was all smiles when he saw the same neon sign that indicated Jinho and Hui before that they'll sleep together, it's just that, tonight is a different one. Hui was more than excited to see Wooseok, someone he knew so well, someone he wanted to bring until the end of this journey that they all got themselves into.

Shinwon remained silent when they passed the seemingly broad shoulders and tall guys with beautiful faces. The loud music was blasting out the massive room and the smell that lingers under his nose was more than enough of an indication that they are about to enter a club that who knows how and where did Hui came to know of.

He just watched every movement that the two older men are doing, he just wanted to get at least the gist of it without offending anyone of the two. He stayed there, not wanting any of his presence to be noticed, he just wanted _someone_ to be with. Though he has nothing to offer to the two, only his two hands and the bits of his salary that he managed to save, they still gave him their _fake_ smiles, clearly telling him that none of the two trusts him completely.

Well, at least for the case of Jinho.

Shinwon managed to talk to Hui without raising any suspicion. He was able to form coherent words that hides at least a bit of himself and Hui would take literally _anything_ with a smile. That is _how kind-hearted_ Hui was to everyone.

Shinwon also realized that being a stranger to each other didn't allow the three of them to break their hands off. In fact, even if they've only knew each other for a mere 5 hours, Hui still held his hand inside his and wrapped it with tight force to prevent him from _escaping_.

He was beyond grateful for that.

It feels nice to have someone be afraid of letting you go, even if it's all _superficial_.

When the three men stopped in front of what they assumed to be the bouncer, Hui only smiled and whispered before completely dragging the other two inside the creepy hallway.

The loud music grew louder and almost poke a hole to their ear drums, the smell was a mixture of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Shinwon pushed a hand to block his nose, and followed the line that was caught up between their hands.

Jinho looked around, just to catch anything up. There were idols inside that dirty room. He was sure of it. After being a trainee for a whole 8 years, he has this ability to know whether someone is an idol due to the amount of work a person puts on to their faces, and _that is okay_.

Jinho just followed the pull that Hui was doing to both of them and he noticed that Shinwon didn't want to inhale the cigarette smoke that has been floating above their chests. Jinho checked inside his pocket and pulled up a piece of clothing that he offered to Shinwon with his _another_ fake smile.

Shinwon momentarily stopped and looked into Jinho's hand waving in front of him. Though he was confused, he grabbed the handkerchief from Jinho and blocked his nose.

Jinho couldn't completely trust Shinwon for a lot of things. Maybe it was because of his silence and the fact that he doesn't even bother to talk to him and just brought them to his own apartment to get his things and ran off without speaking to each other, even at least a word.

All he ever knew about this guy was that he's Shinwon and that he's younger, but that's pretty much it.

It was wrong for Jinho to compare, that is for sure, but Shinwon wasn't any like Hui when they first met. Hui easily opened himself up to him like an open book waiting to be read, and Jinho carefully read the passages inside, though not completely. But Shinwon was someone who closes his book and never let anyone peek through even if it was already a given circumstance. He'd go through extreme measures to prevent people from coming inside his wall and Jinho was one who loves to take up challenges that was why he'd _break_ those walls down.

As he began to form the trance of thought about Shinwon, his eyes dragged him to the messy mullet hair of the late friend, Hui, who seemingly bounces up and down due to excitement. Jinho smiled inwardly, but Shinwon _caught_ it.

Hui finally stopped, but now in front of a tall man with blonde hair and dark eyes on. The same man that Jinho was eyeing was puffing the smoke inside his lungs and blowing it away from the figures in front of him. Though his eyes were so dark, his face immediately brightened when he realized who was in front of him.

"Hwitaek hyung!" Shouted by the man wearing a loose white shirt and a leather jacket on.

Jinho clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth-- maybe this was why Hui asked him to not reprimand the man who was hugging his newly found friend.

"I told you to stop smoking Wooseok," Hui let the hand of Shinwon and Jinho go and drop to his sides before bringing up his hand to smack the head of Wooseok.

Wooseok only giggled as he turned his eyes towards the companion of his good friend. He stared, from their head to their toes, and back up. As if regaining his defensive stance, Wooseok stood up, towering over the three smaller compared to him. The brightness that was shown by his face, completely fell off and was replaced by the shadow its cause was unknown.

Jinho may be short, but he will not falter with someone this _broken._ That was why he brought his hand up and flicked the forehead of the _new_ person, earning himself a loud groan. Wooseok's eyes sharpened but it didn't scare Jinho, not even a little bit. He was sure to make Wooseok's life straight even if he has lost the _will_ to do so.

If Hui was willing to help him, then he'd be sure to help Hui back through Wooseok.

Before Wooseok could ever spat hurtful words at Jinho, the smaller already snapped back at him.

"Just because you're lonely does it mean you can _destroy_ your life here, Wooseok."

When Wooseok heard that, he swore that his legs wavered and almost fell down. Who knew that a small body like Jinho has can do this much to him? For the first time in his years of living, a short man was able to back him down.

Hui just smiled and looked into the eyes of Shinwon who has his lips pursed carefully analyzing what's happening. Hui was assured that by bringing Jinho to Wooseok, a lot of things could change. It was a good choice, to _run away_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok was constantly assured by the oldest, Jinho.

When Wooseok brought the other three to his small apartment located beneath a massive land, Hui was the first one to scoff at him and lectured him about not getting enough sunlight and fresh air. Though Wooseok didn't really mind it when Hui would scold him a lot since the older has been doing that years ago, Wooseok's attention was mostly preoccupied by the eyes of the oldest in the group that seems to not rest.

Wooseok was highly intrigued by Jinho. For some reason, Jinho was looking at him like a kid, something of which he actually is, compared to the other boys. He felt like Jinho  _ cared  _ about him, even though all of these were probably just his imagination.

He bit his tongue, preventing himself from saying anything at the mess they were creating inside his  _ home _ . But amidst the confusion that he has, Hui's hand reassured him  _ all  _ the time and this time, he has a good feeling that Hui's hand will not  _ fail  _ him.

Shinwon was just sitting at the farthest corner of the room. Evident to his face was boredom and his gaze towards the seemingly three close men was just making him feel way  _ too  _ out of place. He was slouching, his back curved against the cold wall, yet his attention was directed at them and  _ never  _ at himself.

When he ran towards the field of vision of Hui and Jinho at that ramen shop, he was sure to run away with them. In actions where his desperation and tension were evident, his muscles were gritting and working hard, his back was aching and for real, his sole was starting to have this feeling where needles  _ slowly  _ prick it-- he was sure that he wasn't happy with how his life came to be.

The more he tries his hardest, the lesser his hard work pays off.

He's tired.

So  _ fucking  _ tired.

That he was willing to give everything up and let his companions decide for his fate.

Shinwon was counting the number of times that Jinho has sighed. Every side of that small lot was checked out by Jinho, the rooms and even the cupboards that a stranger like him shouldn't bother, Jinho checked them all out. Shinwon was sure that Jinho was agitated. By the way his eyes roam around, his fingers tremble into a fist and to his palms, and his toes tap into the cold floor-- he for sure knew that Jinho _wasn't_ fine at all.

It should not concern Shinwon, not even a bit, but feelings he was once devoid of, crept out inside his stomach reaching to his throat. He was  _ ultimately  _ concerned at the agitation that Jinho was exhibiting and Shinwon wanted to stand up and do something  _ for him _ , but Hui caught up first.

Chuckling lowly at himself because of his recurring disappointment for himself, his eyes slowly traced to the tallest among the group whose eyes were also glued to the oldest.

Shinwon only watched and observed.

Hui perked up at the side of Jinho and touched his hand, pulling him to the nearest couch, "Stay still hyung, please," he said after pushing Jinho to finally rest. Although there were a lot of incoherent mumbles from Jinho, he managed to stay still and absorb everything there is to absorb in that basement room that Wooseok offered for them to rest to.

Hui then turned towards Wooseok. His smiles were full of trust, that Wooseok couldn't bother to think twice about the ways to kick them out.

He may be as lonely as what Jinho ought him to be, that was why he'll use  _ them  _ to ease that loneliness. He's a plain ass selfish kid, true that, but can you really blame him if the world seemingly hates him so much that it  _ destroys _ him?

Wooseok tucked his hands inside his pocket and walked to the center of the room and sat on the cold tiled floor. On his front is Jinho, on Jinho's side is Hui and Shinwon was the farthest.

Wooseok couldn't help but laugh. Everything was so funny to him because everything was new. He had no time to be surprised nor take time to sit around and wait, he  _ just  _ had to do this.  _ He really had no time. _

Their eyes are all glued to Wooseok sitting on the floor and all of them remain silent to wait for what's there to come.

Until Wooseok's laughter rang all their ears and tensed up their shoulders, pushing them to resist their comfort. His eyes were almost spilling tears and his voice was breaking, slowly and surely. His breath smelled like the cigarette smoke and his neck's jugular was visible, nearly popping out, due to the fake laughter that he was doing.

It was  _ irritating. _

Amidst the confusion that everyone has for Wooseok, Hui's eyes, too, started to well. It was breaking him inside looking at his good friend like this. He was the only one who understands, and it pains him to realize that in this room where Wooseok wasn't alone, Wooseok still felt lonely even if he's within Hui's reach and  _ everybody's  _ reach.

His chest clenched, he pushed his hand to rest on to the left part of his chest, and the tears that threatened to fall down because of what he's witnessing, fell, to  _ Jinho's hands _ .

Jinho immediately looked up at Hui and felt himself curled up from the unknown feeling.

There were a lot of things that's happening that Jinho couldn't understand, and Shinwon knew that, that was why Shinwon decided to take this chance and make it all light for Jinho, and  _ only  _ for Jinho.

"Stop being a maniac Wooseok," Shinwon said as he stood up from where he was sitting. He walked towards the people that resided at the center and placed himself exactly a meter away from Wooseok.

Staring at his teary eyes and the fringes that tried their best to cover them, Shinwon reached out his hand and held the long fingers of Wooseok inside his cold palms.

"You're not even lonely anymore, what the  _ fuck  _ are you crying for?" Shinwon said tightening the fingers that fight its way to escape from the reach of Shinwon.

Wooseok understood completely what Shinwon was trying to tell him, but somehow, his clouded mind wouldn't let him rest and let alone listen to Shinwon.  _ This was not his fault _ .

"No--" said by the weeping Wooseok, "you don't understand," he continued struggling.

Hui's tears streamed down, and Jinho who was surprised by the sudden actions of Shinwon, softened his heart  _ once again _ for Shinwon. He was right when he tapped the head of Shinwon, and he was also right to doubt Shinwon because now, Shinwon began to be a man of surprises. Jinho was starting to get a grasp of  _ who  _ Shinwon actually is.

"I don't? Are you even sure?" Shinwon challenged Wooseok and pulled himself closer to his body. Almost enveloping the heat and the smell of Wooseok with him, he remained still even if the man he's holding wanted to escape, and held Wooseok close to him to assure him that he's no longer alone nor lone in this room.

And that he'll never be, from now on.

"I had no friends, Wooseok. I had no emotions. I had nothing, but myself, and I'm going completely  _ insane _ . But tell me, did  _ Hui's smile  _ force you to join  _ this _ ?" Shinwon fought the urge to grab Wooseok's chin and force Wooseok to look at his eyes.

Maybe  _ this  _ was right. Maybe being here was the only thing that was right out of all the decisions that he made. Maybe--

"I'm here. Jinho's here. Hui's here. Why are you  _ still  _ afraid?" Shinwon's loud voice gradually toned down with each sentence that he phrased. Just like how his head started to fall down and look at his knees, Wooseok's head raised up and met not Shinwon's eyes nor Hui's, but Jinho's.

\--the three of them could make them feel alive again; could make them feel worthy again.

And for the second time this night, Wooseok felt his legs waver.

"I don't want to  _ die," _ he said as if pleading at the man holding Hui's hands.

But Jinho only smiled and opened his mouth, "who said  _ I'm  _ going to let you die?" and closed his eyes at the enormous feeling that stuck inside him.

Finally, he understood what was the unknown feeling he felt when Hui cried. Finally, he understood what it feels like to be a part of a  _ group _ .

_ Thank you, Hwitaek.  _ He whispered.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinwon knew that he had done everything he could to have at least one of his wishes be granted.

It all started when Shinwon entered high school. He had been changing schools since he was 9 years old and at that time, he changed again, leaving him no friends to be with during lunch, but himself. Indeed, it was unfortunate for him to think that maybe life would give him what he wanted. He had been a _good boy._ Years have passed and he always did what his parents wanted him to do.

But _never_ what he actually wanted to do.

Sometimes it makes him wonder, was he born and fed out of obligation, or did his parents actually wanted him to be born?

It's just funny for him how his family was supposed to be his _home_ but living inside the 2-storey concrete never made him feel at home.

His family had money, connections, and everything there is to give him a good life, but never _his_ life.

When he said that he has everything, he was telling the truth. But of all the things that he owns, he _never_ owned himself that was why he ran away.

He worked hard, so hard that he thought his bones would rip apart and his muscle would give up on him. He worked at multiple part time jobs, just anything to feed himself thrice a day. He never bothered to finish his education, he never bothered to look _back_ at the luxury he left behind. He remained at this road forward and dragged his legs to reach its end.

Just something to give his life a meaning.

It amazes him how a person like him couldn't feel anything. People would greet him and wishes him good lucks and a delightful birthday, but he still couldn't feel anything.

He didn't know how it felt to have someone. He thought he was going insane because he doesn't even know who he is either. He was being a _fucking_ good boy and all the _fucks_ he could've described but what he realized after being discouraged for a lot of times is that even if you wanted something, it doesn't mean that it's meant for you.

That was why he gave up.

But when he saw Hui's smile? It was the epitome of kindness, greatness, courage, and brokenness that he was longing for. It was the _meaning_ that he was searching for.

If he ran away before because he lost the meaning of his life, he ran away now because he finally found the way to have some meaning on his life.

He'd not lie if he said that he's scared. In fact, he was more than scared right now. After his weeks in the shit hole of a cave that Wooseok calls home, he's scared that if ever he entered their lives, it will eventually come to an end, like how _it always was._ He's scared that if he held Wooseok, Jinho and Hui to his grasp, they'd break, slowly, just because he didn't know what it feels like to be a human.

But he was trying.

He really is.

 _Please, trust me._ He mumbled through his breath.

His eyes were still closed but he can feel his tears forcing their way out to fall down to his pillow.

The others were asleep, but there he is, reminiscing and is unable to rest.

He ran his fingers to his cheeks and blocked everything from seeing his tears falling. He can't wake anyone up, and not when he's this vulnerable.

They may be packed close to each other, but his body feels heavier, pushing him to the ground, having no one to hold on to.

And while he was forcing the sobs inside his throat, Hui was awake, and finally raised his body and looked over at Shinwon who was struggling.

Hui always knew what to do. For some reason, he always knew when his kindness could touch people's hearts. But now, _he wasn't even sure if there is anything out there to touch._

Would it be okay talk to him? Maybe not, maybe yes.

But how would he know if he wouldn't even try?

That was why he sat up and reached out to Shinwon's hands pulling him to sit up and face him.

In the middle of the room where no windows could be found, but only a lamp illuminating the darkness that accompanied the four men, Hui was able to see the glinting tears that Shinwon has been fighting off.

Though there was a resistance that blocks Hui's hands, Hui was more than determined to _care_ for someone, even if he doesn't leave any care for himself.

"Shinwon, let us talk," Hui was urging Shinwon by pulling him but the lips of the latter slowly wavered and formed a wide frown.

His soft sobs were starting to be audible and Hui felt Shinwon's hand shake from the overwhelming feeling.

"You can't hide from us forever, you know," Hui once again pulled Shinwon but in contrary to earlier, now he was successful.

A crying face from the taller welcomed Hui's tired face, but Hui only smiled using his eyes and lips and wiped the tears that streamed down Shinwon's face.

"What if I showed you who I am and instead of running away with me, you run away from me?"

Hui's smiles momentarily fell and his world slowed down when he heard that from Shinwon. Though his words were mumbled, Hui was still able to hear them loud and clear.

He did his best not to show the shock that Shinwon gave him and regained his usual smile and caressed Shinwon's head.

Anyway, who is _he_ to run away from anyone?

"You're not the only one who has monsters, we all have, that is why _rely_ on us because we are here to run away from our hells and not _leave you_ on yours."

Shinwon cried on Hui's shoulders and didn't mind even if the other two who were sleeping soundly heard his cries. For the first time in his life, him being a good boy paid off because finally, someone heard his wish.

_Someone's finally here._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui was the first one to realize that no one in that room was alone any longer.

Wooseok was the first one to wake up in the sunrise that they couldn't see. He has always been like this. He'll wake up early, go through his numerous vices, literally shitting over his life, and do a lot of things that if ever Hui would come to learn, Hui would probably disown him.

He learned how to puff cigarette smoke when he was a teen. He learned how to roll weeds when he was in his twenties. He learned everything there is to learn in the underworld even if a lot of people say that it didn't suit him.

He simply learned how to _survive._

Like how people get into competitions and eliminate each other, he had no time to make friends. All his mind has been telling him was to _kill,_ eliminate and _win--_ so he did.

He killed himself multiple times. He did everything to erase his real self, the soft and cuddly one. He eliminated his ego and he won. People may say that he's an idiot for doing that. Wasting his so called life on doing the things that makes him a piece of shit. But if people would just listen to his whines, then maybe they'd know that no matter how hard the vices hurt him inside, it still doesn't make him feel alive.

None of the things that he had has ever made him feel alive and that makes everything about him and for him unfair.

To him, the vices were all that he has and his world was the darkness that eats him up slowly. There was no light to reach out until a shorter man's hand swatted his hand from puffing up another batch of cigarette smoke; he was wasted.

He began reminiscing.

His eyes were bloodshot and his face was so swollen, probably because of the acid and his weeping. He stared at Wooseok and held his shoulders down although Wooseok was inches taller than him, yet Wooseok stayed down and paid the man some respect.

"Are you seriously going to waste yourself in this place?"

At first, Wooseok wanted to push the man away. He wanted to show how stronger he is than him and how he can dominate the unknown man whenever he wanted to, but when Wooseok's eyes lingered over his, Wooseok broke down, "Who are you to tell me that when you're clearly wasting yourself here like I am?" he said with gritting teeth.

"I am Hui, Hwitaek, or whatever you want to call me, but please," he pleaded and let his head hung low his shoulders while using Wooseok's shoulders as his support, "don't be like me."

Jinho clicked his fingers in front of Wooseok who was starting to lose himself in his trances of thought. The bread that he toasted was already fished out and the eggs that he scrambled were starting to turn brown.

For the first time in years, he would be cooking for someone else than himself.

Wooseok began to find himself and turn to the oldest among the group. He mumbled a simple hum and began flipping the egg on the pan. He wanted to remain unbothered by the sudden contact that he and Jinho had and the way that Jinho promised him _a lot_. He wanted _this_ to last, just please, _last_.

Jinho watched Wooseok tense up his shoulders and listened to the taps of his foot on the floor. Jinho knew that Wooseok was starting to feel uncomfortable, but he didn't mind this behavior because there is a lot to learn. So instead, he turned his body away from Wooseok and faced his back at him, listening to the grilling sound and the ragged breath of the younger.

"Do you mind telling me how you and Hui knew each other?" Jinho started. It's not that he was curious, he just wanted to talk to him and make him feel at home inside his _own_ home.

Wooseok stopped focusing his attention to the food in front of him and turned the burner off. He looked at the nape of the shorter and stayed there for minutes before finally replying despite his confusion, "He didn't want me to die."

Jinho inwardly smiled and closed his eyes-- Hui has always been like that and it amuses him. Though they have been together for only mere weeks, Jinho felt responsible for all of them for being the first person that Hui wanted to run away with. He felt responsible in holding them together within his arms and kept them in because he wanted to see the end of _this_ and not with just anybody, but with _them_.

He can be someone to blame to if everyone wanted him to be. He can accept all the criticisms and all their pain, be the pillar of the rest while looking after his own feet, calloused to stand on the ground. He can guide them to the depths and ignite the light of their hopes, all because the light that he was longing for were slowly illuminating his world with the help of the other three.

"I was the gun that was ready to blow me up, but Hui was the one holding the trigger, holding me down," Wooseok continued amidst the silence that Jinho responded. Wooseok looked only at the bobbing hair that gives him the reassurance to continue, though confusion arose because of Jinho's actions, Wooseok realized Jinho's intentions.

Jinho never wanted to judge, let alone betray his first companion because all he ever wanted to do was to help because that was the first goal he had in this journey of his life.

"You can turn around and look at me, you know."

It was chilling to finally hear those words stumble upon the mouth of the youngest. Jinho has been longing to look at him and stare at him in hopes that his actions would speak more than his mouth could ever do. Jinho saw the youngest with his trembling lips and fidgeting fingers, but instead of helping him up and soothing his discomfort, Jinho was determined to let _him_ know--

"I am going to leave my old self, hyung. I think I am happy with _this_."

\--that sometimes people need to let go in order to gain something new.

Hui who was listening to two of his friends talking, couldn't help himself but believe more in Jinho.

No one in this room is alone any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinwon still finds Wooseok to be stupid.

When tasks were given to Shinwon and Wooseok, one of them wasn't really fond of the agenda. Though this may be a good way to start a blossoming friendship, Shinwon still finds Wooseok _stupid_. Shinwon is indeed heartless, and he knew that himself; there are no excuses. But this certain instance where Wooseok would use his friend and his friend's companion to his advantage really burns Shinwon off.

"You're too much for telling me that I'm not alone and still thinks of me like that," Wooseok grumbly replied to the supposedly unspoken thoughts that he was able to hear out loud from the older.

Shinwon didn't mind, neither Wooseok did, but it is also important for them to talk to each other about this when they have nothing to do but run to a convenience store to buy food to feed their hungry selves and friends.

"I don't _use_ people, Wooseok," Shinwon replied while still having his eyes fixed om the road in this cold night.

People that passed by them didn't pay them any attention. It was like they're nothing in between the reality of this world and only them knew that they exist. When people think that they're in the upper part of the hierarchy just because they have something more than the others, the weather and the gush of the wind would always prove them that they're nothing but a tool—and Shinwon wasn't fond of that.

A dry laugh was caught from Wooseok, "Yeah, sure, _you clearly don't,_ " he said with a monotone. 

Moments have passed and their legs still wobble against each other when they walk. Their knees are clicking and the store that they were looking for was already in their sight. No one wanted to talk, and no one wanted to open another topic, as if they're afraid of losing everything when they open their mouths.

They pushed the door to the convenience store and the first thing that they saw is a man that is tall, almost as tall as Wooseok, with pink hair and white polo. He was moving across each sections of food inside the mini store and his eyebrows would scrunch up and down when trying to read the letters scribbled down the packaging.

Though the two men clearly didn't care, one of them pushed the other to choose what they were going to eat and picked ice cream for each other to sit down on the bench waiting outside. On the left hand of Wooseok was a plastic bag containing their ramyeon cups and on the right hand of Shinwon was the plastic bag containing bottles of soju to calm their nerves later.

They stared at the glinting moon raised way up above the starless sky. Though the crevices and the contours of the clouds were noticeably moving, nothing about this night was holding them down, that is why they relied on the chocolate ice cream on their hands to double the coldness they felt.

"I am not using _anyone_ , hyung," Wooseok mumbled while he licked the top of the ice cream and bit it. While in the middle of hurting his teeth, Shinwon replied almost instantly, "You're using someone. Don't even try to fool me."

"Well you're also fooling me, so I think you're quite a hypocrite," the younger commented. He felt Shinwon stiffened and looked at the bobbing head of the youngest who smiles inwardly as if he was _winning_.

"Sure, I am," Shinwon started, not paying attention to the pink-haired man that got out of the convenience store, ringing the loud bell, who also slowly approaches the duo, and watched every movement that Wooseok does, "But at least, I _don't_ use myself the way that you do," and what Wooseok doesn't.

Evident on the face of the youngest was shock and a pooling up anger inside him. He was sure not to show any weakness, but how was Shinwon able to see that in him?

"When I said that you're no longer alone, I meant it, but that didn't mean that you no longer feel lonely," he was sure to be someone who had no empathy and sympathy to show to people. He wasn't someone like Hui who'd hug a person, a stranger more of, when he sees them cry, nor was he like Jinho who would reach up to whoever was there, taller or not, just to let them feel someone's touch.

He wasn't any of them because he wasn't trying to be anyone—even being himself.

But seeing a fragile man like Wooseok, boosted up his ego and gave him a little bit of identity. Sure, he didn't like Wooseok, but you don't have to like someone to be nice to them.

"Don't get me wrong, Wooseok," Shinwon said before munching up a layer of his ice cream cone, "I use Jinho, Hui and you to give my life a meaning because I am envious of how they could smile at each other even if they are clearly strangers," he bit an another layer of his cone, "But how can I get my life some meaning if one of the people I rely to, slowly loses himself?"

This time, Shinwon bit the last piece of the cone and turned around to face Wooseok who's still listening to his rambles. He knew that Wooseok was bracing himself to be strong and was preparing himself mentally for the things that he will hear from Shinwon.

If only Wooseok knew that Shinwon could speak like this, he would never agree to come with him to this place.

"I am _not_ losing myself," Wooseok defended himself, brushing off Shinwon's remarks about his actions.

Wooseok wasn't running away to hide himself from the embarrassment of being caught. In fact, he was running away because _someone_ finally heard his whines that only Hui could hear before. He was genuinely afraid that Hui would slowly lose himself trying to fix the broken parts of Wooseok, that was why he _ran_ away to avoid breaking Hui instead.

" _Idiot_ ," Shinwon chuckled again and brought his hand to Wooseok's cheeks and pressed them, "You are," Wooseok resisted the urge to push the hands down from his cheeks and hide himself from him, "So stop doing _this_ to yourself. Stop _wanting_ to die so badly because you really didn't want to die," Shinwon squeezed the flesh beneath his palm once more and removed his hand, "Stop using yourself as an excuse."

Wooseok seemingly stopped breathing and stared at nothing. His ears rung a very loud pitch noise and he knew that Shinwon was right. The man beside him was right and he's wrong. It _sucks_ to admit that, but it's relieving to know that someone knew him better than he knew himself.

Though he wanted to stop himself from reaching out to the man that stood up, he placed his hand on his and tugged on him, "You know, I don't like you," he said with a smile.

And the man he holds on to also replied with a smile, "Yeah, I know, and I don't like you too."

Across the peripherals of the two was a walking tall man with his pink hair that finally approached their vision. The man only bowed his upper body slightly and looked worryingly at the two. Their eyes constricted and a sudden rush of adrenaline flowed through their veins before one of them asked—

"How may I help you?"

"I'm Yanan," the man answered at the question that did not ask for his name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanan was tired of faking, therefore he stopped.

Yanan forced a smile out of his face to at least be the most welcoming person these two would meet. Though he _forces_ a lot of things, this certain _activity_ is what he dreaded the most. Yanan's eyes lingered on theirs, starting from the tallest and then glancing back down to the shorter. He didn't know what came of him and why he ran to their places and actually form a conversation with them--he's just _wandering_ , a lot.

"How may _we_ help you?" This time, Shinwon spoke out loud.

On his left hand was still the same plastic bag but his right hand pushed Wooseok behind him and seemingly tried to protect him.

"Relax," Yanan raised his hand and shifted his gaze to Wooseok, "I am _not_ going to hurt you."

Shinwon still couldn't breathe easily. What's happening in front of him does not put him to ease. He was feeling something that he couldn't pinpoint to, and all that matters right now to him is _Wooseok_.

"I told you, I am not going to hurt anyone," Yanan saw the unsettling behavior, and once again exclaimed.

The hands that he raised went from defensive to dismissive. The fake smile that he wore immediately fell and his eyes started to rolled sideways due to his disappointment at Shinwon. _Stop faking_.

"You," he pointed at Shinwon, "stop acting like you care about this tall guy," Yanan shifted his gaze at Wooseok who's just staring at the two other men around him.

Shinwon's teeth gritted, his grip on the plastic bag grew harder and the way he pushed Wooseok even more to his back made Wooseok realize that Shinwon was starting to boil up.

"Look, I am here because I want what you have," Yanan said as he brushed his hair away from his face.

Dangling on his nose bridge is his spectacles, the way he dresses was also fancier than the two _shabby_ boys, yet he has the nerve to ask for what they _have_?

"I want a home and you two looked like you have one," he pointed out, making Shinwon and Wooseok look at each other with doubts evident on their faces.

When the two entered the convenience store, the first thing that Yanan noticed about them is how these two looked so strange. Their eyes don't lock at each other, but their mouths kept on blabbering. Yanan carefully watched them, from in and then out. He watched them talk to each other with ice creams on their hands, he watched Shiwon hold on to Wooseok's cheeks, clinging on to him in order to desperately try to bring him back.

But among everything that Yanan watched, it was something that the two of them couldn't see and understand just yet.

It was their warmth.

When two lonely people are brought together, the natural response to that is having two people--maybe not alone, but still are lonely. When two people who are naturally born to survive, their instinct was to build their barricades up and make sure that no one would be able to see the reality of this ego.

And amidst to that phenomenon, their actions spoke louder than their words.

"What the _fuck_ are you trying to do?" Shinwon almost shouted at Yanan.

"What you are trying to do," Yanan replied immediately.

Yanan was someone who had been relocating himself to the different parts of the country. As someone who works as a model, and someone who hasn't built up quite a name yet, Yanan was expected to be hungry for fame, success and wealth.

But travelling to a foreign country is already a mere sacrifice, what more of having to spend his entire life showing a fake face, fake emotions, and giving fake answers would do in return to everything that he sacrificed?

He understood how this career of his works, and how life generally works.

What he strives isn't luxury, it was a home.

A home inside a place where he _is_ the strangest one.

"What do you mean--"

Yanan immediately cut of Shinwon's words and reached out his hand to attempt to touch Wooseok's forehead. Though Wooseok wanted to push Yanan away, Wooseok remained calm and let the stranger touch him.

"Look at how _he_ is so trusting," Yanan commented. But before Shinwon was able to pull Wooseok away from him, Yanan already got so close to both of them, and only _this_ mere distance would make them hear the whispers Yanan gave, "You want _him_ to trust you, yet you don't even trust _him_?" Yanan now brought his hand to Shinwon's forehead.

Shinwon couldn't move.

"I am doing what _you_ are doing. Tell me, to fool myself of actually having a home, do I need to act like _you?_ " Yanan whispered whilst he looked down on Shinwon's fringes.

He struggled to look for his eyes, but his voice that's flailing showed enough conviction, "I _don't_ understand," Shinwon whispered in return.

Wooseok was merely watching.

His hand was already free from Shinwon's grip and his chest throbbed due to a stranger coming up to him and forcefully implying his opinions to them.

He felt little, he felt judged, he was beginning to wonder if Yanan was always this _entitled_.

"You're so kind, but kindness isn't what _he_ needs--" Yanan was halted when Wooseok finally swatted the arm that landed on Shinwon's forehead and pulled Shinwon, maintaining a safe distance between Yanan and the two of them.

"Why do we keep on talking about me?" A genuine question that Wooseok wanted to have a genuine answer.

Yanan stopped for a while and bore Wooseok with his gaze. His mouth went agape and eventually closes, but his mind couldn't form words to answer Wooseok's questions either.

With no strings of words that attaches together, he replied a chuckle to Wooseok and mumbled, "I don't know, maybe your blonde hair really stood out to me."

"The _hell?_ " Wooseok's eyebrows folded into anger. His neck began to turn red and the rush of blood pooling up on the flesh of his cheeks made him feel warm.

"Hell?" Yanan replied despite shuddering from the deep voice coming from the taller, yet he still managed to elaborate, "It is being uncertain of what your future would be even if the actual definition of future is uncertainty."

"What do you want--" Wooseok this time didn't want to fool around. His deep voice got even deeper and his loud voice got even louder.

Yanan knew, the taller man in front of him was in deep rage, but nothing can make _him_ falter.

"I told you, didn't I? Home."

"We don't have any," Wooseok said with his gritting teeth.

His mouth releases humid and his forehead began forming sweat straight down to his chin.

But when he heard Yanan speak, his world stopped.

"Then let's make a _home_."

His face softened and the two older men witnessed every second of it.

 _He is indeed the youngest._ Shinwon thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho sometimes wishes for Hwitaek to stay with them, most especially, with him.

Jinho waited for the two men to arrive, and when they did, he didn't know what to feel. Among the two tall men that he and Hui bid goodbyes hours ago, was another man with a pink disheveled hair, hanging his head lowly in an attempt to be polite. Jinho _also_ didn't know what to say. His tongue was trying to form coherent words, but the hand that reassured his back did so much that he couldn't do to himself.

"What brings you here, uhm—" Hui debated what to call the new face, but Yanan already cut him off.

"I'm Yanan," he said with a small smile.

The two men beside him knew nothing else but to shut themselves. Their eyes were staggering and Jinho was able to catch them off guard. Jinho's movements were directive, and straight to the point. His eyes spoke more than his mouth could ever do, and his arm that nudged Hui's waist was an enough indication for him to excuse himself, bringing the two youngsters.

After following the footsteps of the older towards the farthest corner of the room, Wooseok and Shinwon were restless. The hands that hide themselves underneath the cloth of the jeans, prevents the sweat from pooling, but their mind and chest was still racing.

Shinwon was trying to think ahead, and Wooseok was trying to make excuses. They were trying to do just _anything_ to prevent _this_ from happening.

"Why did you bring an unfamiliar face here?" Jinho asked out of curiosity.

"This is my house hyung," Wooseok remarked, in which he earned a mean gaze from the oldest.

"What did you just _say_?" Jinho repeated.

"I'm—"

"I am just asking why, I did not ask any of you to force him out, Jung Wooseok," Jinho retorted with his straight face.

The primary concern of the oldest isn't who Yanan is. He knew that he couldn't judge people based on their status and how they look, and he knew better than that. After running away from his hometown with Hui beside him, he learned a lot of things that he didn't know was possible to learn through a mere single person.

Jinho just wanted to know why—

"He has a story of his," Shinwon replied and held Wooseok's hand in his like they were the closest.

Because even if Shinwon didn't tell him that, Jinho knew for a fact that every person in this small household has _something_ to run away from.

"Did he do anything to you?" Jinho's eyes now softened making the two youngsters to loosen up their tense shoulders.

Their shaky eyes looked for Jinho's and somehow, they felt at peace.

"He said I'm too kind," Shinwon said and pulled Wooseok to his side, "And he also said that Wooseok didn't need my kindness because he's too innocent for that."

Wooseok's head bobbed up and down. His grip on Shinwon's hand tightened and his eyes dove in deeper to Jinho's knowing ones, "I couldn't understand him hyung," Wooseok mumbled.

Jinho stared up at the two and observed their bodies. It's quite funny how people were so intimidated of how Wooseok stands tall, and inhales cigarette smoke, but when he's in front of Jinho, he's still the child among them all. It's also funny how Shinwon desperately wanted to push them away, but was the first one to join this journey he has with Hui, and the way his face radiates his generosity and worry about other people was the exact contrary of what he says.

There are people who are good with their mouth and words, and there are also people who are good with their body and actions.

And what's in front of Jinho was the epitome of that contradiction.

"Well, wasn't he _right_ about that?" Jinho stated before reaching out both of his arms to touch their heads and mess up their hair.

Jinho always tell Hui that he agreed to run away with him because he had nowhere to go to. He simply just wanted to run away. He always tell Hui that he wasn't sure if this rag tag they formed would last and if _any_ of these would last until they finally felt peace.

But Hui was always the first one to reassure him that some things are meant to stay.

And if these people truly didn't want to stay, Jinho must be able to let them go.

Now that Jinho was walking towards the living room where Hui and Yanan are residing and talking, Jinho realized that Hui was wiser than he is. Because now that Hui's under eye creases are forming for the second time, Jinho realized that it wasn't like the first time he saw it when they encountered each other on the subway.

It wasn't because of the desperation, sadness, grief and guilt.

It was because of his happiness.

"Hwitaek," Jinho exclaimed, making Yanan and Hui's head to turn around to him.

Hui immediately beamed up and Yanan's lips formed a slight smile.

"Hyung! He's funny!" Hui excitedly pointed at Yanan who still has his smile had plastered on his face.

Jinho didn't have enough time to deliberate whether it was a real one or not, because what matters right now is that the person he looks up to, who's wiser than who he was, who's never afraid to reach out and give people the hope they've been reaching for, was happier than all the days they've spent with each other.

"For sure he is," Jinho said with a smile and sat on the seat that Hui was patting.

_Please stay with us, Hwitaek-ah_. Jinho whispered to himself before introducing himself to Yanan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongseok had everything and when he saw the two men who looked like they had nothing, his heart softened.

Hongseok was a fine man, with a fine living, with a fine job, and with a fine family. In fact, there is nothing more that he could ask for in this world, except for something-- just something that he himself didn’t even know.

He runs a lot of arcade shops, because somehow, the loud machinery distracts him from over thinking about the things that he could’ve done and shouldn’t do. The beeping noise stops his mind from blowing off neon blinking lights, and blocks his ear from hearing his whispers and moans.

He loves the fact that students come into the four corners of the room he bought and spend their allowances as if games like _these_ would bring them a step closer to their dreams and goals.

He had friends, he had a home, he had a dream, he was perfect.

There was nothing people could ask more from him, because he was the ideal.

So when two men submitted their application forms to his counter, his eyes perked up to look at their faces and analyze them. They weren't what he expected them to become.

“Did you assume that I am hiring?” He asked to the unsettling eyes of the two shorter men in front of him.

They looked like they were desperate for something. They looked like they were there not because of their volition, but because they were coerced to be there.

“You looked like you needed help,” the shortest man replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Hongseok couldn’t muster up the force to chuckle because even if those remarks were meant to be laughed about and brushed off, the words resonated inside him and struck him where it hurts the most.

“I _needed_ help?” Hongseok repeated as his eyes travelled from the shorter to the other that has a wide grin plastered on his face without faltering.

_This_ was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Hongseok’s hands searched for the stack of paper that these two men in front of him gave him. His fingers trembled at the edges and his eyes read the basic information attached on the first page of the resume.

_Kang Hyunggu. Yeo Changgu._ Hongseok whispered and thought strangely of their names.

“Sorry for his foul mouth, he sometimes needed a beating,” the goofy one reached out to Hongseok’s arm and tapped it.

“I noticed,” Hongseok mumbled and let his eyes scan the paper before returning his gaze towards the foul-mouthed.

“You’re Hyunggu?” Hongseok asked towards the brunette that frantically scans the place from side to side, even to the farthest corner of it.

Hyunggu beamed up and nodded at Hongseok after letting himself get distracted by the lights.

“If I asked you to clean the machines, would you agree to it?” Hongseok waited for Hyunggu’s reply, meanwhile Changgu was leaning towards the counter and flicked Hyunggu’s forehead with his fingers.

“Yea, sure, I like it dirty,” Hyunggu responded and broke off his linking arms with Changgu before running towards the certain corner of the room where his feet would be used the most.

With confusion that rose on Hongseok’s head, he looked over at Changgu who still had his eyes glued on to Hyunggu and watched his every movement, but unlike to what he witnessed earlier, Changgu’s smile wasn’t as goofy, it was a sad one.

“He sometimes acts like a kid, I’m really sorry for that,” Changgu mumbled without looking at Hongseok that bit his lips.

“Are you like his guardian? Or friend--”

“His family was poor, so he left them and lived by his small money,” Changgu started speaking and turned his face over at Hongseok whose eyes were widened and mouth agape. His hand reached at the corner of his counter and used it to balance himself while his eyes could no longer break the gaze with Changgu.

“He’s a good kid, I know,” Hongseok witnessed the shift of Changgu’s eyes to darker and his lips forming a frown, “I know because I was with him then.”

Before Hongseok could reply, the blasting music of dance revolution echoed inside the room and annoyed a handful of students residing inside that colorful place. As soon as their eyes saw where it came from, their heads snapped towards that direction and watched every movement that Hyunggu was performing.

“He’s the most beautiful when he’s dancing,” Changgu remarked as he let himself get devoured by the way Hyunggu snaps his arms to the beat and moves his feet gracefully to the rhythm.

_It was indeed a beauty._ Hongseok thought.

Hongseok’s eyes were glued to Hyunggu, and Changgu was the first one to notice that. It was just like how he came to the conclusion of protecting Hyunggu-- he may be a mean, foul-mouthed kid that he shows to the people, but he’s not just _that_.

“Why are you here?” Hongseok’s words were slow mouthed and almost stuttered, but Changgu was still able to make a sentence out of it.

“I just want him to continue dancing,” Changgu’s words were almost lullaby. His voice was very smooth and his eyes were very meaningful. Even if the blinking lights defer the emotions that Changgu’s eyes speak to Hongseok, they are evident.

“And what do you do?” 

“I _shine_.”

Hongseok ran a hand through his hair and finally broke off the lingering stare between him and Changgu. The same time that he released the breath that he didn’t know he was holding, was the same time that Hyunggu ran to Changgu and hugged him.

“Hyung! I did it!” Hyunggu exclaimed.

Hongseok inwardly smiles and watches Changgu mess the hair of the younger, and though Changgu’s eyes shifted from dark to the brightest it could give, Hongseok realized that _those_ who shine are the darkest most of the time.

And when he had everything in this world to live a beautiful life, the missing pieces of the _something_ that he was longing for was coming together and forming a chunk, “Work anytime you want, just tell me when.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changgu let himself be saved by Hyunggu, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to our one and only best leader, lee hwitaek.

Changgu had always been kind to everyone, even if people weren’t kind to him. As a response to every downfall that he got, he’d smile, cover himself up before running away and crying in an isolated room with nothing but himself to be with.

He was just that positive, and maybe that was why people began to mistreat him and take him for granted because he was kind.

He had always believed that for him to live his life fully, he should be able to coexist with other people and build relationships with them, despite the fact that relationships aren’t always mutual.

He just wanted to be the standard, the brightest, the kindest, even if he’s slowly losing himself.

He had nothing else to give but himself, that was why when he saw Hyunggu walking down the hallway of the community college that they both enrolled in, he immediately wanted to befriend him. He wanted to at least be able to give someone, _like_ Hyunggu, some kind of faith, even if it was the most absurd thing he ever desired to do.

Hyunggu was all smiles. Despite his running mouth that speaks the unfiltered truth and words that describe situations in the most realistic way, he was still all smiles. He was that positive, he was that raw, real and _unflawed_.

He was that adorable. To the point that even if his mind was wicked, Changgu would still cling his arms around him and guide him.

To him, they were two different people that collided and became the inseparable duo. Their opinions clash, their attitudes do not mix up, and even if they banter, at the end, they’d still laugh it off.

Changgu would smile, and Hyunggu would laugh.

Their best _assets._

Changgu fluffed the hand on Hyunggu’s hair and pulled him aside from jumping from excitement, “Gu, still with me.”

Hyunggu was still head over heels from the fact that he finally had a job and won’t be leeching off Changgu's educational savings. He was also delighted of the fact that he was able to dance, in front of people, and most importantly, in front of Changgu.

“I told you hyung! I am the _best_!” Hyunggu exclaimed at Changgu as he wrapped his arms around Changgu’s waist causing Changgu to trip over his foot and used his arm to look for balance.

Underneath the night sky and stars that peeps over the dark clouds, Changgu had always wished to be happy. Sometimes, he loses faith in people, in himself, and even the signs that the stars blinked at him weren’t even enough to give him a sense of reality.

And even if he was the sunshine that _everyone_ thought he was, he’s just someone who needs the same sunshine that people were draining out of him.

“You _are_?” Changgu asked with a grin and held Hyunggu’s body to him as a support.

People told him that Hyunggu looks like his brother. Not only because they are both skinny, both fair-skinned, but because their facial features looked alike and they pretty much act the same.

But all of that was a _lie_.

“I am! Did you see my popping--” Hyunggu was cut off by Changgu’s sudden frown and push of arms.

“You’re not the best, Hyunggu. You should know that by now.”

Changgu’s tracks continued slowly, as if he was waiting for Hyunggu to get over his shock and finally walk with him back to their shit hole of an apartment. His eyes lingered over the people that passed by them, his eyes were searching for some things that he couldn’t find for years. He wanted the smile to remain stitched on his face, even if his cheeks fell off from this fake act, he wanted to be the epitome of the light, but sometimes, his fuels burns off completely.

And he began _losing_ himself.

Hyunggu paused for a while and watched Changgu’s head that lowered down with each step that he took before running to his side and wrapping his arms again at the older, “You told the arcade owner that my mouth was foul, but did you ever think that you’re the one who’s a bastard?”

And when he _loses_ himself, Hyunggu was always the first one to look for him and find him.

“Why did you _run_ from your parents Hyunggu?” Changgu answered without _actually_ responding to Hyunggu’s question.

Hyunggu stopped from bobbing and pulled Changgu’s waist to him and buried his face on his back, “Because I wasn’t happy,” and whispered the words that Changgu always received from him everytime he asked the same question.

“But your sister’s there.”

Changgu stated the fact like it was not something that Hyunggu reflects about every night. Leaving his sister was his biggest mistake, and he knew that.

But leaving his sister was also the best decision he made because--

“But I am _not_ happy there,” Hyunggu this time released his arms from tugging Changgu and used his hand to slowly pull Changgu’s head to look up at the _sky._

Changgu’s eyes stared at the moon that revealed itself after clouds repelled themselves from its sides. The moon shone brightly at the night and reminded him of the light that he _should_ be emitting, because now is not the time to weep.

“If you’re not happy with something, why would you still do them?” Hyunggu mouthed and held Changgu’s head inside his palm and forced him to look up even if Changgu’s eyes were slowly closing from the tears that formed.

“Because that’s who I _am_ ,” Changgu’s lips mouthed those words even though they frail. It was almost like a stutter, but Hyunggu was determined to show Changgu.

“You’re the one who decides who you are, Changgu. Not me, not them, and not all the people that told you that you _should_ be fine,” his hand slowly moved from Changgu’s head to Changgu’s hand, and pulled the hand that cling onto him with desperation and guilt, “You can’t shine the brightest if the only thing you knew is the darkness.”

The grip tightened, and the pressure almost formed white patches on the area that Changgu held close, yet Hyunggu remained calm and collected. He watched Changgu lose himself a lot of times, and every time he did that, he was the first one to be of aid.

Even if Changgu wanted to help other people, Hyunggu knew that Changgu first needed to help himself.

“I thought you’re positive?” Hyunggu laughed at Changgu’s remark.

“I am _real,_ hyung. I am neither positive nor foul-mouthed,” Hyunggu said as his arms once again wrapped at the thin waist of the older, “I am _real._ ”

Though his actions seem repetitive, Hyunggu realized that sometimes, all you ever need is a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two oldest realized that even though they are running away, it doesn't mean that they should hide.

Jinho had managed to set out a checklist for the people in the household to fulfill. Before they ever run out of money, Jinho thought of finally setting rules and stop living free before life flashes out of their eyes.

“I thought this was a journey to free ourselves?” Shinwon asked Jinho who still has his eyes glued to the piece of paper that he held using his right hand and the left hand that touches the strands of his hair.

Hui was just waiting for Jinho’s cue to finally speak and direct the people living under the same roof, “It is, but we’ll die if we spend my and Yanan’s money to our liking,” he said before looking over at Jinho and nodding at Jinho’s signal.

Yanan was bored to death. After he was pulled by Wooseok to sit together in a circle and forced himself inside the small space that they live in, he did not open his mouth to talk to any of them and just wished for this to finish so he can finally rest his body on the couch.

Hui clapped his hands first and took the piece of paper that Jinho passed over to him, “So here is what we’re going to do.”

Shinwon and Wooseok seemingly looked for each other before finally setting their eyes to Hui’s gaze.

“Yanan is rich, I am beyond broke but never rich, Jinho’s bank is whining, Wooseok’s house is small and you,” Hui pointed at Shinwon, “You were expensive.”

Shinwon rolled his eyes at Hui’s remark and made a face before catching a pillow on his hand and throwing it at the grinning older, “Shut up.”

Jinho just watched them play with each other with a smile on his face. His eyes travelled over their faces and analyzed each one of them. But he couldn’t help and notice Yanan’s eyes that were hateful and stared at him for a little longer.

“I had nothing left with me, hyung,” Wooseok raised his hand and voiced out his concern at the two oldest making Hui and Jinho to snap their heads in his direction.

“Nothing?” Jinho asked with his eyebrow raised up.

“I meant money,” Wooseok clarified with a shrug of his shoulders and dismissed the topic by looking over at Yanan’s direction, “Well, money is everything,” he said directly at Yanan’s eyes, as if he was _directly_ saying that to him.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Yanan whispered.

Yanan’s eyes were just staring at a single direction, with nothing to focus on, it was mostly staring blankly without any intention of getting into the conversation between the five of them. Jinho just watched him again, for a lot of times this day.

Hui smiled at Wooseok and began rambling again, “So we figured that even though we are _running_ away, it doesn't mean that we should _hide_ ,” this time his eyes were also glued to Yanan, just like the oldest, Jinho.

Shinwon always thought that Hui and Jinho were alike. The way that their kindness reaches to people and their wisdom that buries itself deep into their thoughts, creating a food for their thoughts-- Shinwon always thought that _they_ were alike. Though Hui was someone who smiles at everything, and Jinho who frowns at everything, they were the exact opposites that attracted each other and became their pillars.

For some reason, Shinwon’s doubts about this journey are dissolving, as if they are turning into an air and slowly vanish.

“We propose that we should get out of this cave and explore the streets,” Hui said before standing up and placing the piece of paper on the side table.

Stretching his arms and staring at the light that is near its limit, he realized that their journey doesn’t end here. Though this space beneath the land was funded with memories that _they_ cherished, Hui wanted for them to live _more._

“We’re broke and you want us to explore the world?” Yanan challenged Hui which earned him a smack on his arm by the youngest.

Hui chuckled at Yanan and looked over at him, “You were a model, right? Don’t you want to see the world?”

This time, Shinwon was sure that Hui should be offended and reprimand Yanan, but he still _smiles_ , like the kind man that he is, his _eyes_ remained smiling.

“Actually, don’t answer that. I just _know_ that you want to see the world,” Hui tiptoed to Yanan’s direction and squatted down to meet his face with his smile, “After all, you already have a _home_ to get back to.”

Hui reached his hand out to Yanan, waiting for him to place his hand to Hui’s. Confusion washed out Yanan’s face and his eyes staggered to Shinwon and Wooseok, waiting for at least a sign of what he’s to do, but Wooseok just grinned at him and stood up walking towards Jinho.

Meanwhile Shinwon was still staring at Hui, watching the hands that he offered to Yanan be grabbed by the latter.

Jinho held Wooseok’s hand and tugged him before turning to Shinwon and reaching out his hand to him, “No one’s going to _leave_ you, Shinwon,” and smiled at him.

Shinwon bit his lips and closed his eyes before getting pulled by Jinho.


End file.
